Ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers have excellent gas barrier properties. However, since ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers have poor heat drawability compared with polypropylene or polystyrene, a method in which polyamide resin is blended is proposed as a countermeasure thereof (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Focusing attention on excellent gas barrier properties of ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer, there has been an attempt to use ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer as an inner liner of a pneumatic tire (Patent Document 3).